Sleeping with the Enemy
by Chrissy8887779999
Summary: [Complete!]When you thrust the Mauraders and Lily's friends into a story, romance and chaos ensues. 7th year heads story with a twist that's sort of like sleeping with the enemy.. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Getting Started

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma or anything else you recognize :)

_Enjoy the story..._

* * *

In a very large house, a young woman about the age of 20 was found in the house's nursery putting her 1-year-old child to sleep.

"Hush now baby boy, please go to sleep," she pleaded with him, "Oh what can I do to make you sleep?" She thought for a bit and smiled at him, "I know what you want! You want to hear a story! That's right little baby boy, mummy's going to tell you a story." She thought for a bit, and then started…

* * *

Once upon a time, in the town of Green Gables** (A/N: I do not own that name of a place, but I am changing it's locating, it's located in the country-side of London)**, in a house called Gilgamore, a young woman about the age of 15 was running about her room. She had waist length red hair that wasn't quite wavy but wasn't quite strait. But it wasn't her hair, however, that was the most unique. Nor was it her pale freckled skin or her petite body-frame. It was her eyes. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of green anyone had ever seen. They were usually lit with excitement, but sometimes they became shadowed. When she had this dark came over her eyes, it could only mean one thing, James Potter. 

James Potter was a fellow classmate of hers. He bothered her so much; he always teased her, asked her out, and humiliated her in front of everyone. _But, _Lily thought to herself, _He really isn't that bad!_ It was true that everyone thought that Lily hated James Potter more than anything in the world. But it was also true that Lily kind of admired him. It was the fact that he seemingly did not have to study at all, but got such high grades really got to her! Also, he had amazing leadership abilities. Lily was always trying to be noticed; she was always trying to be the leader since she wanted to be a prefect. But whenever she tried, James Potter always stole the spot light and beat her to it. Worst of all, everyone seemed to enjoy listening to him, like he was some god, which he definitely wasn't!

Right now Lily of Gilgamore was packing up her things for her seventh year of school. Oh, that's right, our new redheaded friend was named Lily Evans, but the villagers called her Lily of Gilgamore. Lily was never sure why, it might have been because she loved her house more than her own family, and whenever she was sad she would run into the forest behind her house and smell the aroma of beautiful lilies. Even though it might have seemed cliché, her favourite flower was the lily, but her favourite scent was lavender.

But there was something that the villagers didn't know about our nature loving, carefree town sweetheart. It was that Lily Evans was a witch, not as in a mean person, but a spell casting, potion-brewing witch. And if anyone in the village were to find out, Lily would be shunned, it was common-knowledge that her village believed in order, routine and similarity. They did not like people being out of ordinary, or someone standing out too much, it was for this reason that all the houses in their town looked alike, all of them except her Gilgamore. It might have been one of the reasons she liked her house so much. _And one of the reason's Petunia hates it so much,_ thought Lily bitterly. Lily was a free spirit, at home anyways, and she loved to be different and stand out. However, her sister, Petunia, was the complete opposite. She was the gossip queen of the village, always knew who was seeing whom. Mind you, they were an old fashioned village where you were supposed to get married off at 18, but only date at 16, and boys were supposed to still have cooties until you were 17 ½. But all the girls and boys went out and partied without their parents knowing. Only their parents did know, because they too had grown up in this village, and knew what you had to do to survive socially. It seemed that only the grandparents didn't know what was going on. Another thing with her village was that you never left. You became so comfortable that you never wanted to leave. But Lily couldn't wait to leave. She had always imagined herself living in the heart of London, in a big house with lots of children. But she knew that she would never leave the village. That's why she was so surprised when she received her Hogwarts letter informing her that she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seven years ago. Now, Lily was in her last year of school, and very exited too. Over the years, she had learned to live with the gossip following her in the muggle-world, and learned to live with the "mud blood" tauntings from the Slitherins in the magical world, she had learned the live with always being the "bookworm" and the object of Potter's fake affection, and because of this she had not gone out on a date in the magical world for almost 6 ½ years! _But, _Lily thought,_ the only reason I've managed to get through all these years was because of my friends._

And it was true. Lily Evans had the three best friends anyone could ever ask for, and Lily was so glad to have them. Their names were Anna Chicagoucci,** (A/N: pronounced An-na Chi-ga-gucci)**, Ally Thompson and Samantha Bowerpuff. Anna had shoulder length brown hair, was on the short side, barely reaching 5'3, borderline chubby, and was the mother of the group. Sam had jet black hair down to the middle of her back, was average height of 5'5, slim, and was the shy, quiet girl who was beautiful but refused to believe it, no matter how many times her friends told her. Ally had spiky blonde hair, was tall (about 5'7) and slim, she was the wild, crazy, mischievous, player. Lily Evans, completed this group of four, she was the careful, always calculating, never rushing into anything, bookworm. It was almost as if they were one soul living in four bodies, they were the best of friends anyone had ever seen. They each had a quality that complemented the others.

Actually, Lily hadn't really heard from her friends, she supposed they were all off on their family vacations to Rome, America and Scotland like usual. Anna was a half-blood, but her parents were really rich, and she lived in her apartment in Rome most of the time with her boyfriend of two years, Nick Le Manche, he was the heir to a rich pureblood French family, they had been friends since they could talk, but only started having romantic feelings for each other in 4th year. He was a year older and it was sad that he wouldn't be at school this year, he was going to be working with the Roman Ministry, so he and Anna bought an apartment in Rome and they were living there until summer break was over, then Anna would come back to Hogwarts, leaving him to live there by himself. Lily was sad for Anna, she knew how much Anna loved him, and he was a really great guy. Samantha was a muggle-born American, and her dad owned the business _Puma_ in the States, and as you can imagine, was really rich because of it. **(A/N: I do not own Puma in anyway, shape or form, however I do know the person who's dad own Puma in Canada :P, and ironically, her name is Samantha lol) **She lived in America whenever they had breaks or summer holidays. Ally, was the pureblood of the group, her dad was the right hand man to the minister of magic himself, and rumour has it, that very soon he would be the minister of magic, but the current minister was Harold Potter, James's father, and he was doing a great job, so Lily didn't think that Mr. Thompson would be replacing Mr. Potter anytime soon. All of Lily's friends were really rich and Lily wasn't, in fact, she was far from it. Her father was a blacksmith and her mother a tailor.

As Lily was thinking about all this, she didn't realise that an owl was tapping rather impatiently on her window. She ran to her window and opened it, grabbed the letter and sent the bird on its way. She looked around and looked if any of the villagers had seen this, thankfully no one had. She noticed that it was heavier than in past years, inside, besides the usually school letter, she found another letter and it said,

_Dear Mrs Evans, _

_I am please to inform you that you have been selected Head Girl. This is a great honour and I am sure you will do you job well. Have a nice rest of summer. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Lily screamed so loud and started jumping out and down. She had never been more exited and happy in her life! Her parents came in and asked her what her problem was, she told them and they pretended to care, when in reality, they didn't give a rats' behind, nor did they understand what being Head Girl was. None the less, they had a special dinner in honour of her that night.

After writing to all her friends that night, Lily drifted off into an easy sleep, her last thought was, _I wonder who head boy is. I bet its Remus Lupin._ What she didn't realise was that, that very same Remus Lupin was having a panic attack on the other side of the country.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! 

**REVIEW**, please :)

Expect the next update in a few days :)

Take care,

Chrissy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Remus Lupin…head boy?

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize :)

_And on with the story... _

* * *

At that very same time, Remus was panicking. His three best mates came in and upon seeing the badge, they all grinned and slapped him on the back saying things like "Moony you old dog, or should I say wolf?" and "Wow that's _Sirius-ly_ awesome" and "Good on you mate!"

Remus looked at his friends with sad eyes. There were three people standing in front of him. One of them, Peter, was fat and short, he had blond hair that was long-ish but not to his shoulders yet and curly. He was a good guy despite being a bit of an idiot. The next in line was Sirius Black; Remus smiled to himself, what a great guy! He had messy shoulder-length brown hair with natural highlights in it. He had misty grey eyes that when moulded the right way, could make anyone do just about anything. They actually looked almost puppy-ish, but Remus knew better than to fall for the whole "puppy act" as he, Peter and James liked to call it. Speaking of James, yes, he was the same James that Lily was thinking about. Yet Remus saw a slightly different side of him than Lily. He saw a best friend, someone who would always be there for him, through the entire thick and thin. He saw someone who was born to lead and protect people. And finally, he was someone who didn't realise it, but who was in love with Lily Evans, the very girl from the small muggle village.

"Guys, I don't think I'll be able to take the job. I'll just write McGonagall and tell her to get someone else," Remus said, even though he already knew the reaction he would get from his friends.

"Are you insane!" yelled James and at the same time Sirius yelled

"Have you gone mad?" and Peter, feeling stupid if he didn't say something said,

"Why would you do that?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" snapped Remus, "I'm a werewolf"

Peter, Sirius and James looked at him blankly, "So?" they all asked,

"So," said a very enraged Remus, "So, I won't be there once a month, I will have to lie to even more people! People will become suspicious, they won't listen to me. It will be a disaster. I can feel it. They're better off picking someone else!"

"I can't believe that you're going to let this be the reason, Remus you've always wanted this!" said James,

"Yeah man. Dumbledore and McGonagall picked you. They must have a reason! And you want to know what that is? It's because you can do it! Moony you're one of the smartest most capable people I know for the job." Said Sirius,

"Look guys, I really appreciate this, but I can't, I'd be letting my school down. And besides, I know someone who's even better than me for the job." Replied Remus,

"Oh yeah? And who's that? Evans?" laughed James,

"Actually, she's head girl," replied Remus. "Anyways, I have to go write a letter now, see you all soon."

James, Sirius and Peter could not understand why he did that, but they respected his decision and did not talk about it until they were on the train and on their way back to Hogwarts. They didn't however, expect what did happen to occur.

* * *

"Potter!" yelled an angry Lily Evans, 

"Is there a problem, Evans?" asked James,

"Oh, I was just fine and dandy until I heard that you are head boy. Now, I know it's a joke and that Lupin is head boy, but I came here to make sure." Said Lily coldly, she didn't want to waste her time on him, since she wanted to be with her friends.

"Evans, why would James be head boy? We've been in so many detentions, gotten in trouble so many times," Sirius started, bragging. What aggravated Lily even more was that he was so proud of what he said, as if being in trouble all the time was a good thing, "I mean, surely someone of your intelligence would figure that out!" Peter laughed at this. But Lily had not taken her eyes off Potter, for he seemed to be moving uncomfortably after hearing his mate's statement.

"Well Potter?"

"I'm guessing you're head girl?" James asked,

"That would be correct," replied Lily, starting to grow frustrated. He surprised her by banging his head against the compartment window, muttering something like "stupid head boy, stupid badge, stupid Evans, stupid stupid stupid!" Lily heard this and gasped in horror, so did Sirius. Remus smiled knowingly, and Sirius and James realised whom the person who was better for the job Remus had been talking about. Lily turned to James,

"You've got to be kidding me!" cried Lily, James shook his head, and Lily turned and punched a hole threw the wall, totally surprising herself as well as the four boys.

"Sorry," muttered Lily, suddenly very self-conscience and bright pink.

"Geez Evans, wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing would ya now?" said Sirius cheerfully and Lily blushed even harder.

"Oh my god yeah, I can vouch for that one!" cried James, and Lily blushed so hard she was turning as red as a tomato, the colour clashing horribly with her hair.

"This is going to be a loooong year," sighed Lily and James together, they both looked at each other and groaned, and Lily left shortly after. Lily and James were both thinking the same thing: This year would suck.

But what they both didn't know, was that Dumbledore was sitting in his chair at that very moment, eyes twinkling as he thought about the new head team. _Well, _he thought, _this is year will be interesting, to say the least._

However, no one knew how exactly right Dumbledore was, and that interesting would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

"Welcome all students! I want to congratulate all the new students on making their houses, you will all have the chance to earn points for your houses, however, any rule breaking will lose points. Speaking of which, Mr. Filch wanted me to go over the rules. No one is to go into the forest; you may swim in the lake, from 4-9 during weekdays and weekends from 10 am to 5 pm. There is no magic in the halls. And there is a list of things you are not permitted to have on your person. But thanks to the Marauders that list is very long and we'd be here all night!" chuckled Dumbledore as Sirius, James and Remus all stood up and bowed as food appeared out of no where. 

James still wasn't talking about the head's thing, and Sirius was apparently mad at James for not telling him.

"C'mon guys, talk!" said Remus,

"Why should I talk to the head boy?" spat Sirius, "He obviously doesn't want to talk to be since he forgot to mention probably the biggest thing ever!"

"Because he's your friend!" yelled Remus, and people all around started looking at him.

"Go back to eating everyone." Called out James, and immediately everyone turned back to their plates.

"Remus, relax. It's okay if Padfoot doesn't want to talk, fine, I don't blame him. People like him usually act like this!" said James, choosing his words carefully, with any lucky, they would be best friends by bedtime!

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Sirius, in a low, dangerous voice that would have scared anyone, but, not James, he knew his best friend all to well, so, he only smiled to himself, Padfoot was so predictable sometimes!

"Thought you weren't talking to me Sirius?" smiled James, sure, it was a childish thing to say, but he _was_ talking! Sirius laughed a barking laugh, Remus smiled and Peter squealed happily.

"Well, I am now, what were you on about?" asked Sirius, James laughed,

"Nothing really, just getting you to talk to me, you really are too predictable! Look, I'm really sorry about making head boy Padfoot, I didn't mean to! And I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Said James, Remus snorted,

"Honestly Prongs! You make it seam like a bad thing!" but judging by the looks his friends were giving him he added,

"At least now we can sneak around without getting in trouble!" They all laughed and before James could tell them they couldn't do that, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all fed, I would like to congratulate our head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. You may all leave, but remember, you do not have school tomorrow, but you are all expected to be in the Great Hall by 10 o'clock sharp to get you schedules! Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, please come here. Goodnight everyone."

* * *

Lily waited impatiently for James, as he was taking a long time to finish talking to Melissa, or, no, Veronique, one of his many girlfriends. Lily herself was currently single, she had dated but nothing to serious. She didn't like getting serious, but even if she had wanted to Potter would have made sure it wasn't possible, she thought bitterly. 

"Hurry up Potter, I'm not waiting forever for you, you self-centred git!" yelled Lily, making him take even longer, 10 minutes had gone by and so had Lily, she went to Dumbledore alone,

"Sorry that Potter didn't come with me, professor, he was staying behind to talk to his 'friends'," she told Dumbledore as James came running towards them, he glared at Lily, and grinned apologetically at Dumbledore,

"Sorry Sir, must have forgotten the time!" Dumbledore grinned at them, his blue eyes twinkling,

"This year, we are doing something new with the heads, unfortunately for you, you two are the first we try it on. You both will share a dormitory and I forcing the two of you to work together in class, no one is to know of our experiment, you will tell them that you will be sleeping in a different dormitory and you will not tell them why and were. I am forcing you to act like friends at meals and in the halls. It is good for the school to see two popular group leaders become friends and work together, I fear that this year will not be as pleasant for us, I know that Mr. Potter already knows a little about this. Very well, you will inform Miss Evans if she wants to be informed. Now, follow me."

They were both too shocked, angry, and confused to move.

_I know about Voldemort and all, but what does that have to do with Evans and me? And why the hell do I have to share a dormitory with her! _Thought James angrily.

**_What is he talking about? A not-so-pleasant year? What? Why? What does Potter know that I don't? Why do I have to share a dormitory with him? Just being in the same room with him is bad enough. Working together in class? Man this guy is off his rocker! I hate this! _**Thought Lily, equally angry.

Dumbledore, however, started laughing, not chuckling, laughing,

"Come, NOW before I have to hex you there. I know it is a shock but surely it is not so bad?"

Judging by the looks on their faces, he stopped smiling and motioned them to follow. So there was nothing they could do but follow helplessly.

"Here we are," said Dumbledore at last, "The password is Hope. I'm sorry that it is rather small, we had quite a few new students this year and not enough room to put them!"

Lily said the password and they walked in to find a medium sized room, it wasn't like all the other common rooms in the school, this one was old looking and rusty, but everything in it was new! There were TV's with games, computers and even a mini kitchen!

"Your room is over by that door, and that door over in the far corner is the door leading to all the common rooms. You must only use this option of going into other house Common Rooms if it is an emergency or if it is Head's business. It is not for playing pranks! You can go into your own common room whenever you please! I'm sure you can figure the rest out, because I really must get going now. Goodnight Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans!"

As soon as he left, Lily ran to the door leading to their rooms. When she got into it, James heard her scream

* * *

So that was chapter two! Thank-you so much to you 4 who reviewed! You honestly all made my day :) 

**Bananajuice: **haha no need, I think I've got this story pretty much planned, I won't be abandoning it :) **Meree:** Glad to know you'll keep reading, and thanks for the review. **FairiesandDragons911** and **Luva Rose 3.14:** Here you go!

Take care guys,

Chrissy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Day back**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma or anything else you recognize :)

* * *

Without a second glance, James ran to Lily's room. In there he saw one bed, one couch, two closets and one door. 

"Evans, what's wrong?" asked James looking concerned,

"You dip! Isn't it obvious, there's only ONE bedroom, and it is there's only ONE bed! That means we have to share a room and a bed!!!!!"

James stood there, completely in shock. _This had to be a joke,_ he thought, _It just has to be!_ He ran around the room trying to find something, anything that would tell them it was a joke. Lily looked at him like he had two heads,

"Potter, why the hell are you running around like an idiot," she growled, "This is not the time for foolish play!"

"Shut up Evans, I'm trying to find a note saying that this is a joke!" he snapped back. Lily shrugged her shoulders and joined him in running around the room. They found a note saying,

_Lily, James,_

_We're dreadfully sorry, but this really isn't a joke. We are trying an experiment. You are to sleep in the same bed and try to get along._

_The Professors _

When they read this note, they both started yelling and continued to run around the room.

"James! We have to calm down, yelling isn't going to help us!" said Lily, but in a higher voice. James started at her, seemingly in shock.

"Did you just call me James?" asked James,

"Well isn't that your name?" asked Lily,

"Yes…" said James slowly,

"So what's the problem?" asked Lily,

"We don't call each other by our real names!" said James, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well maybe we should?" replied Lily,

"I guess so, um, err, Lily. Good idea."

"Well I'm going to change, see you in a bit," said Lily as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah okay," answered James. When she was out of site, he punched the couch. _What am I doing? I can't believe this, it's ridiculous! _Thought James franticly. _Being friends with Lily? Oh boy, how am I going to do that? All I want is to go out with her, but Remus said something about being her friend first. Oh boy this is going to be hard. Think James, no inappropriate behaviour. Remus said something like that. Okay, when she comes out, I'll be cool as ever and I won't ask her out! _Lily came out of the bathroom with her PJ's on and smiled at James and told him he could have the bathroom. He muttered something incoherent and took the bathroom. Lily hopped into bed thinking, _what the heck did he just say? Oh who cares? I can't believe this is happening to me, I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream! It has to be! Sleep with Potter? Oh boy, he's going to try something, I know it! But he hasn't so far, maybe he won't. _Unfortunately Lily did not wake up from a dream, but when James walked out of the bathroom without a shirt, Lily felt light-headed, and quickly chided herself for being stupid and looked the other way with her cheeks flushed. James noticed this and smirked but didn't comment. He got into bed next to her but stayed as far apart from her as he could.

The next morning Lily woke up with someone's hand on her butt and an arm draped over her waist. She groaned as she remembered the events of last night. _Potter, _she thought, _Even when he's asleep he can't take his hands off girls, erg, I have to go take a shower now. _

* * *

James woke up and found himself in a room that was not familiar to him at all. Then, he saw Lily Evans walk out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Oh my god Evans! What the hell, dammit!!!! Nooooo we didn't have sex did we?" said James with wide-eyes,

When Lily saw James she screamed, she didn't expect him to be up yet. But when she heard what he said, she couldn't help but laugh inside. She smirked evilly at him and decided to play along,

"Hunny, don't you remember? We got so drunk last night and then we came here and well, you know…" she winked at him but then turned green and blue, "Oh no!"

"What, what is it?' James panicked, he could not believe that he and LILY EVANS had sex, and he couldn't remember anything!

"We didn't use protection!" she screamed

"What!" roared James; at that moment Lily started laughing so hard she nearly dropped her towel.

"James you idiot! Of course we didn't have sex! How can you think that I would ever have sex with you! We're not even friends!" James glared at her and said,

"Lily, unlike some people, little incidences like these doesn't happen very often to me. I don't have sex so put your clothes on and get out of my sight." Lily involuntarily felt a little bad.

"Look James, I didn't mean to get you mad. It was just so perfect! It was a joke, I'm really sorry."

"Okay whatever. Now, not that I'm not loving looking at your body right now, but I really think you should go put your clothes on!" smirked James, Lily blushed, grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom. When she came out she grabbed her bag and was about to walk out the door when she realized that James had fallen back asleep. Lily did have a heart so she decided to wake him up, that proved to be a harder task than she thought it would be.

"James? Get up James." Said Lily softly and calmly, and gently shook him. He didn't even move. Then she shook him harder, he didn't stir.

"James GET UP!" She yelled, and he turned the other way,

"James, we'll be late for class!" screamed Lily. Nothing was working. She transfigured a bucket of freezing cold water and dumped it on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed at her, James was not a morning person.

"You needed to get up!" she screamed back,

"Why?"

"It's Monday you idiot! That means class!" said Lily more calmly,

"No! We don't have morning classes today!" and Lily was bright red again,

"Forget about it, come back to slept. We have to be in the hall at 10, so we'll wake up at 10:15?" he winked at her and instantly fell asleep. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at him, and she set her alarm to 9:45 and she too went to bed, but not before thinking, _Wow, he didn't even make fun of me, he told me to forget it! Maybe he's not so bad after all._

About two hours later James and Lily were sitting at the lunch table with all their friends as James old them all about the experiment in hushed voices,

"Now remember, you can't tell anyone about this, you're not even supposed to know."

"Yeah Yeah, we get it." Said Ally, rolling her eyes, "So when can we come visit?"

"You can't," said Lily quickly, giving James a meaningful glance, "Things aren't set up."

"What do you mean? Who cares if it's set up or not, we certainly don't care." Said Peter

"No, no. It's not you, per say, that we don't want in. No one can come in, ever." Said James, and Lily threw him a grateful look.

"Why can't anyone come in?" asked Remus,

"Because!" said Lily and James forcefully,

"Whoa! Tou_chy_! Geez it's not like you two are sleeping together!" laughed Sirius,

Lily and James looked at each other, the colour had left their face and they both looked nervous, Sirius and Ally looked at each other, the best friends of both of them, furious.

"WHAT!" Ally roared,

"YOU ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER?" screamed Sirius. All of a sudden the whole school stopped talking and looked at the head's.

"What are you all looking at? No one is sleeping together; Sirius is having a mental relapse. Kindly turn back to your food." Said Remus calmly,

"Yeah, SCRAM!" said Ally.

Lily looked at James, and he nodded at her,

"Okay everyone, in our dormitory, there's only one bed, so we have to sleep together. And that sometimes gets a little confusing eh James?" laughed Lily. James scowled and the whole group wanted to know what that little exchange was all about. So naturally, Lily told them.

"Brilliant! I never knew you had it in you!" laughed Sirius, after the story was told,

"That's ma girl!" laughed Ally,

"Score" said Sam,

"Awesome!" said Peter, And Anna and Remus, the two 'parents' of the group, just smiled at them.

McGonagall came and gave them all their schedules and they realised that there first class was Transfiguration and then Divination or Arithmancy, but because the boys would be separated from the girls, (boys took Divination while the girls took Arithmancy) and they didn't meet up for supper, the group only met up in the head's common room after supper.

"So this is what it's like." Said Sam,

"It's nice," said Peter, "Why didn't you let us see it before?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Peter?" snapped Ally, she had never liked him, she found him to be an annoying follower of the "great marauders".

"Hey, be nice," Lily warned, and Anna put a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"So can we see your room?" said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows,

"Yeah sure, it's over there, don't touch anything," said Lily, she flopped down on the couch, "James get me some hot chocolate please."

"Yes _dear_," said James and the group laughed at them. Since their friends were working together, Anna, Sam, Ally, Sirius, Peter and Remus decided to call a truce.

They sat around the coffee table doing homework until it was 10 pm.

"Guys get out of here, I'm tired." Said James, and Lily nodded her head,

"Oh we get it," said Ally,

"You want the room," continued Sirius,

"Oh should we say, _bedroom_," continued Ally,

"To yourself!" they finished wiggling their eyebrows suggestively, they looked at each other and burst out laughing, soon everyone was laughing and the group left.

* * *

For the next month, everything went smoothly. James and Lily worked together in class, talked to each other at meals, and left the whole school in shock as they shared private grins or laughed at things that only seemed funny to them. It seemed, that the whole school's spirit had been lifted by seeing Lily and James become friends.

At night, they would sleep in comfortable silence. It usually wasn't awkward but when it was, they would talk until it was normal between them again. One night the silence was unbearable.

"So how was your day?" asked James, breaking the silence,

"Fine, how was yours?" replied Lily,

"Fine."

"Well that was a boring conversation," said Lily, giggling softly, James couldn't help it, he grinned,

"What's so funny about that Ms. Evans?" he teased playfully, but at the back of his mind he was trying to be careful of how he acted. For the last month, he had been thinking of the whole situation as if they were both trying to kill each other and he couldn't let his feelings slip. If he did, he would be giving up very valuable information to the enemy. It was like sleeping with the enemy. He thought bitterly, but despite all that, he really loved to hear her laugh.

"It's just that you and me, talking without yelling once, and actually laughing. It doesn't seem real." She said softly, still giggling a little.

"Yeah, it does seem unreal. This whole month has been unreal!" He said,

"It has been, but it hasn't been that bad, has it?" asked Lily,

"No, of course not! I feel like I've gotten to know you so much better! But I still don't know everything! Why don't you tell me about your family?" So Lily explained all about her village, her sister, her parents and her friends at school.

"And then there was a prank that you four did to us, so we decided to get you back! Remember when someone found your naked baby pictures and hung them all around the school? Remember that day, I swear, it was the funniest moment of my life!" said Lily, with tears running down her cheeks. James was red with embarrassment,

"That was you! Oh my gosh! We were so mad! But I have to admit, that was a brilliant prank. But how did you get those pictures?"

"Oh we have our ways, and you sister did help." Laughed Lily,

"You know my sister?" said James, surprised,

"Well I do now. You see, Ally knows her quite well, since she's known you and Sirius since you guys were three and we just owled her. She was quite happy to help actually. But tell me about your family."

"Well," started James, "My dad is minister of magic, as you probably know, and believe it or not, it's sometimes annoying that he's so famous. We're always going to these banquets in his honour, and my mom makes me date girls in our social class, but she really doesn't care who I marry. It's my grandmother who cares about blood."

"And what about you? Do you care about blood?" asked Lily softly,

"Oh course not!" said James surprised, "Why would I care about that? Moving on, my mother is a decorator, but mainly for our house. She has done a few places though. Like the ministry buildings, that's actually how my parents met. Then there's my sister, she's 19, graduated two years ago. She was a Gryffindor herself, obviously. She's actually really cool, she loves our pranks, but not when we do it to her. What I like the best about my family though, is how they treat Sirius. Ever since he moved in with us, they've treated him like a son."

"How come he moved in with you?" asked Lily,

"Well, it's not really my place to say, I'm surprised Ally hasn't told you, I'm sure she knows. But let's just say his family is a bunch of pureblood Slytherins who have been bothering him and calling him a disgrace since he was born. Finally, in 5th year, he couldn't take it; he came to live with me."

"Wow. That was really nice of you James." Said Lily,

"I'd do anything for my friends." Said James shrugging,

"Well, goodnight James," said Lily softly,

"Goodnight Lily." Replied James,

Lily moved her head to James's shoulder, and James couldn't help it, he grinned and fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face. And it was like that that their friends found them the next morning; Lily's head on James's shoulder, and James' arms around her waist.

* * *

So that was chapter 3... hope you like...

Review!

Take care,

Chrissy


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma or anything else you recognize :)

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Lily and James noticed that their friends were acting strange. When Sirius grinned at James and winked at Lily with a knowing grin on his face, Lily and James couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you guys?" asked Lily, irritated.

"Nothing, nothing Tiger-Lily," said Sirius in a sing song voice. Tiger-Lily was the name Sirius and James and given Lily after she had yelled at James after O.W.L'S in their 5th year.

"Oh please, something's up, now spill!" said Lily, glaring at Ally, Sirius, and Sam but sent a pleading look at Remus, Anna, and Peter.

"Well, we came into your room this morning and-" started Sam but she burst out laughing and was unable to continue. Remus smiled at her and continued,

"And we thought you were already up but-" At this point he started laughing. Anna grinned at them and continued,

"But you weren't, so when we walked in-" Anna had started laughing so hard she fell off her chair, Ally continued,

"So when we walked in, we came into your room and we were going to wake you up with water and-" she managed to get out,

"Prongs mate, we didn't know you and the Tiger couldn't keep your hands off each other! I always knew the Tiger wanted you!" finished Sirius, and all six of them started laughing and rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Peter managed to stand and gave them a picture that had been taken that morning. In it Lily's head was on James' shoulder and she had a smile on her face. James' head was resting near Lily's and his arms were around her waist almost on her belly button and Lily's hands were on his!

They both were so shocked they didn't move, but kept their eyes on the picture in James' hands. Lily quickly tried to burn it, but they found out that it had a fire-resisting charm on it. When the six of them saw her try to burn it, they all grinned and high-five Remus and went into hysterics again.

"How many copies are there of this picture?" asked James,

"Just that one mate," answered Peter,

"I'll keep it then," replied James and he took off for his dormitory. He found the whole thing quite funny and intended on framing it in their room. He knew how the minds of Sirius, Remus and Peter worked. So he knew that if he acted as though the whole situation was funny and if he acted with it, it would not only annoy his friends but also make them stop. He knew that the only reason they did this was because they wanted to annoy him, but he wouldn't show them that. Lily, however, didn't understand what he was doing and ran after him.

"Now just where do you think you're going with potential blackmail material Potter?" she growled, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind, but he slowly let an evil grin form on his face,

"Oh so we're back to last names Evans? Well thanks I hadn't even thought of that. I was going to put it somewhere safe so my friends couldn't find it and make copies and use it as blackmail!"

"What kind of friends are they anyways? If they blackmail you! _Real_ friends don't do that! Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, the infamous group, closer than close. I bet you guys only pretend too. You're all a fraud group I bet!" said Lily angrily, she wasn't thinking what she was saying, and all she wanted was to get him really mad. His grin was wiped from his face. He looked like someone had slapped him. As soon as his look of surprise had come it was gone, only to be replaced by a look of pure hatred for the girl standing in front of him. He had such a glint of hatred in his eyes that she stepped back in fear. _Oh no,_ thought Lily, _maybe that was a little too hard._ But it was done, what she had said was said.

"You…you _bitch!_ How _dare_ you insult my friends! You can insult me, my style, hell even my girlfriends, but don't you _ever_ insult my friends! You don't know them! You don't know them at all! How could you say something like that? You think you're so perfect. With your perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect rich snobby parents and your perfect life!" he spat with more and more hatred at every "perfect" he said and fully letting his anger take over him, "You know Evans, you're just as imperfect as the rest of us. And I bet it kills to have friends like the four of us, because we're so _imperfect_, but you know what? We deal with it! You know how hard I try to get you to like me? You know how much _bullshit_ I take from you, so much _humiliation_ from you? But you never thought of that do you? You never thought that stupid bighead Potter might actually care about you! I spent all summer trying to change my old ways. I did nothing but mope and practice how to talk to you without showing one trace of arrogance, but I guess all that practice was wasted, because I just realised your not worth my time if you can't accept my friends. You know, you say you're always sticking up for the looser and you would never hurt anyone. Well you're _wrong_. You hurt me every day. Every time you smile at some other guy or kiss some other guy or tell me _no_, you hurt me. You rip my heart out and step on it so that I'm not even sure if I can get up again. Yet somehow I always thought that in the end it would all be worth it. Now I'm not sure, in fact, I'm almost sure it's not worth it. How can you say I'm self-centred and a bully when I spent all summer trying to find a way to impress you with my good qualities. How can you call me a bully when _you_ started this? So from now on, don't go saying things you know nothing about! Because Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are my best friends and I would die for them like they would for me! (A/N: except the traiter, I hate him, he should die…) I would never say anything like that about your friends." He screamed out the last part at her and walked off, leaving her alone with tears down her face.

Sirius, Ally, Peter, Anna, Sam, and Remus came around the corner with their mouths open. It was obvious they had heard it all or enough to know what had happened.

"Oh my gods Lily, I'm so sorry," started Sirius but Lily cut him off,

"Is it true?" whispered Lily,

"Is what true Lily?" asked Anna gently but Lily didn't even look at her.

"All summer?" she continued and Sirius' eyes widened in understanding. He gently pulled her into a hug,

"Lily, you know he really cares about you. Maybe he was a little too hard on you just now."

"Answer me." She shouted into his shirt and he could feel her hot tears going through his shirt,

"Yes." He answered and Lily pulled back sobbing hysterically,

"It can't be! He wouldn't! He couldn't! He's not nice and he's self-centred! He's a phrat! It's all his fault!" she screamed and took off running. She couldn't understand why she felt so bad. _You know,_ something in Lily's mind told her, _You just don't want to admit it. You know he was right. You are hard on him. You do bully him. You are afraid of not being perfect so you surround yourself with perfect people._ This only made her run harder and faster. It didn't look like either James or Lily would be going to class that day.

Ally started after Lily but Sam stopped her,

"Let her go Al, she needs to think." Said Sam softly and Remus gave Sam what appeared to be a smile even though he had a frown on his face.

"You want me to let my best friend go, after she totally broke down on Black? Are you mad?" Ally asked, in a disbelieving tone,

"Sam's right!" said Sirius,

"Oh what do you know? You started it all asshole!" she yelled. Sirius and Ally started fighting over who started it and whose fault it was. Remus and Sam were looking at each other with disbelieving looks; they both couldn't believe all this had happened. Peter was still trying to understand what had happened.

Anna watched her friends helplessly. Usually she was the one that always had a plan. She was always calm and knew what to do. But this time, she had no idea, and the thought scared her. _Damn Marauders!_ She thought, but at the same time, she had never seen Ally so riled up. Even though right now she was mad at Sirius, he brought something out in her that no one else could. She seemed to glow when she was in his presence, and he did too. Sam and Remus were in their own world by now, blissfully unaware of anyone but each other. She smiled to herself, Lily had never reacted this strongly before. _Maybe the Marauders are the best thing that ever happened to us?_

* * *

There you go. Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed that one.

I didn't thank anyone last chapter because I was in a hurry to get it up and I completely forgot! But I sincerely thank all of you who reviewed! So to **Shadow-Minor, Issa1711, Piggy396, Lily9306, Rictumsempra, darkHPfan411, GoddessGirl16328, I love fred and Geroge and Carinka **- Thank-you very much!

Well, exam time is, for me, starting in two days. So the next update should be after the 21st. Good luck on exams to all those who have them!

Take Care,

Chrissy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Living in a nightmare

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma, Friends (TV Show) or anything else you recognize :)

* * *

James walked off to the Quidditch pitch. He _accio-ed_ his broom and flew up as high as he could go without loosing oxygen, his mind full of thoughts and regrets. 

_How could I say all that stuff? It was all true but why did I have to go and blow it like that! –Wait, why am I thinking like this? I'm taking the blame, again! I always end up being at fault! Let's remember why I'm up here! It's her fault this time, not mine! She insulted the guys, **no one** does that! _

He flew around the pitch all morning, not caring that he missed all his classes. He told himself all Lily's bad qualities and when he could only think of a few he just repeated them over and over again until he couldn't remember why he had liked her in the first place. Satisfied with himself he went to the kitchens for a quick lunch and then hurried off to class.

On the other end of the grounds, in the dark forest there was a clearing with a big rock Lily sat on and thought, it was very uncomfortable but she couldn't transfigure it because she was no good. _James is good at transfiguration,_ she told herself, and then shook herself mentally, she was mad at Ja-_Potter_.

All morning she sat there trying to figure out why she felt so bad and guilty of what he had yelled at her. When she couldn't find a conclusion, which bothered her to no end, she decided to tell herself that she hated him over and over again to rid the feeling of guilt and soon she hated him possibly even more than she ever did. Happy she had come to this point she skipped lunch and headed straight for class.

In class both pretended nothing happened and just shrugged their friends off when asked about it. James wouldn't speak, look or even work with Lily and Lily was the same way about James. They each acted as though the others simply did not exist.

That night Lily was fed up of all the concerned glances she was getting from her friends and teachers, so she decided that she would eat in her room and made herself a sandwich from the small kitchen she had in her room. When she went to sit down at the table she saw that James had had the same idea as her and was eating a sandwich too. She glared at him and he didn't look at her, but he said quietly yet full of anger and force,

"I'm eating here."

Angry, Lily went to her room to eat. After supper she stayed in her room and did her homework at her desk. James came in once to get his homework, not even saying a word to her or even acknowledging she was in the room. This only made Lily hate him more. At 9 pm she heard a knock at the door and James say, "Hey girl, what's up?" Lily burned with anger, now he was telling girls where they lived. Next she'll be sleeping on the couch when he and his girl- "Oh her, she's in the room." She heard James reply. Then Ally came bursting through the door and jumped on her.

"Hey doll!" she said, Lily smiled at her and they talked about nothing for half an hour. Ally suddenly grew serious and asked,

"Look, are you okay," she asked, "And don't give me that crap about being okay, because I know your not. You've never blown up like that before. Let alone on _Black_, stupid bastard he is…" she started rambling on about what an ass he was.

"Whoa child, down girl! Don't let Potter hear you talking about Black like that! I'm okay now, and, I decided that I would only talk to Potter for head's business and when we work together for school. Other than that, Potter does not exist." Said Lily confidently, she hadn't realised that James had come in behind her and had heard everything thing she said.

"Oh Evans, I'm _hurt,_ I'm so _sad,_ How…Why…No…" he rambled incoherent words and then a cold, harsh, "**fine by me!**" (**A/N: **This scene was taken from the American Hit Show _Friends_, Season 4 Episode 2 or 3 when Ross doesn't read the whole letter and then he takes the blame for everything without knowing and then Rachel tells him while their in "bed" and they get in this huge fight. So if you know what I'm talking about maybe it makes that clearer for you…)

"Fine!" snapped Lily,

"Now push over so I can get in," said James,

"Fine! –Wait no! It's too early; it's only 9:30!" said Lily,

"Look Evans, I've had a long day." Said James tiredly,

"Right. C'mon Lils, let's bounce!" said Ally getting up,

"No! I'm not moving because I got here first! And Ally, how many times have I told you _not_ to say _bounce_? It sounds weird coming from you!" reprimanded Lily as Ally rolled her eyes,

"Now really, how about we not be bitches and let the man sleep!" said Ally pulling Lily's arm but Lily wouldn't move.

"Al, it's okay, I'll go sleep in the common room. It's not your fault Lily's being a baby. Night Al, Lily." He nodded to each of them and went to the common room. When he left, Ally turned to her and glared,

"Lillian Rose Evans, what was that all about? You know, you're being a real bitch! Why couldn't he sleep here, it's his bed just as much as it is yours!"

"I don't like him. I want nothing to do with him and I hope to never speak with him again unless absolutely necessary. So why would I want him sleeping in the same bed as me? Look at it this way, I would not be sleeping in the same room as him and if I left then I'd be the one to sleep on the couch, and you know that I hate couches so I made him leave!" said Lily indignantly. Ally rolled her eyes at her,

"Ah, I can see you're going to act mature about this situation then?"

Lily grinned at her, "Of course I am, Potter's going to sleep on the couch while I enjoy a very large bed all to myself!" Ally laughed at her and threw a pillow at her, this started a pillow fight.

In the other room, James had turned on the television but was having a hard time finding the button on the remote to change the channel. Also, he kept hitting a button that made the volume go up and he couldn't figure out how to lower it.

Lily and Ally were still pillow fighting when they heard something getting louder and louder.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ally, looking alarmed. Lily laughed,

"It's the TV! It must be Fear Factor; it's on every Monday. We better go and help him before he wakes up the whole bloody castle!"

They went into the Common Room and found James sitting very close to the screen pushing the louder button on the TV. He turned to them, confusion written all over his face.

"I think the telefission isn't working. I keep trying to make it lower but it keeps going louder!"

"Potter, don't be stupid! A) It's not a _telefission, _it's a _television! _B) The lower button is the one right next to the one you're pressing! C) Don't bother with the TV, turn it off and sleep on the couch before you wake everyone else in this castle up!" she glared at him, bid goodnight to Ally, and went back to her room, slamming the door closed as she went.

"She's a mature one isn't she?" comment James lightly as he turned off the TV. Ally looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Look James, I'm really sorry about her, she'll come along. But," she added with a piercing stare, "You weren't really nice with the way you yelled at her. You know I love you like a brother and I wouldn't tell you anything if it weren't true. She had no right to insult you or your friends, but you had no right to insult her to the extent that you did. I know how hard you tried this summer to try to change your attitude, but I'm Lily's best friend, and she appreciates honesty, but not always the whole truth. She loves to surround herself with people that you may call "perfect", but you aren't in a position to make that assumption. You know that Lily didn't know what kind of lives myself, Anna and Sam lead when she met us, so you shouldn't imply that she likes us for our money. You may be right about her wanting to be perfect, but if you got to know her you would see she has every right to want to be. Basically, I'm not asking you to beg to her, but I'm asking you to try to be her friend, get to know her, and you might find out some things you didn't know before. She really isn't what she wants everyone to think, and I think you should find out who she really is. She's not a trophy, James, so don't try to win her heart so you can say you can get anyone. I know Remus has told you this many times, but you have to listen to him, to us. If you only like her for the challenge, then you've chosen the wrong girl to compete for."

"I know she's not a trophy, _Allison_. I never implied that she only liked you guys for your money, it just seemed weird that of all the girls she became friends with, it had to be the three richest, most sought after girls in our year? Don't you think?" he said coldly before walking into the kitchen. Ally sighed and turned around,

"You don't know half of it James, you don't know her story." She left the common room and used the door in the special hallway to go to the Gryffindor common room without any trouble. "But that's not my fault! No one will tell me." Sighed James softly.

That night James slept in one of the armchairs by the fire. He had tried to transfigure it into a bed but it appeared that Dumbledore had placed a charm that hadn't allowed him to change it. Because he had such a horrible night, James was very stiff and grouchy.

* * *

"Morning Old Chap!" said Sirius brightly to James as he winked at a group of Hufflepuff girls, making them all blush, giggle and start talking excitedly, all swearing he had been winking to _them._

James grumbled something incoherent, at this, Sirius's smile widened. Grinning at him, he asked as casually as he could,

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, just _wonderful._" He growled.

"My, someone's in a bad mood." Commented Peter lightly, Remus smiled at him.

"Yeah, well if you were kicked out of you _own_ bed by a self-centred girl and then ended up sleeping on the uncomfortable armchair all night and now have a headache and are sore all over. I think you'd be a little grouchy too." He muttered,

"Ah, the lady kicked you out. My James, you must be really bad to get kicked out so soon, plus you're not even going out!" Sirius laughed,

"Well if that isn't bad enough, Allison gave me a lecture on how to treat Lily and to listen to everything Remus says."

"What about me? Why she didn't tell you to listen to me?" asked Sirius, looking offended. Remus grinned at him,

"Of course she wouldn't tell him that. When have you ever given her or James good advice? I, on the other hand, have given them both excellent advice in the past, and I probably will in the future."

"I have too given her and James good advice!" whined Sirius. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, even Peter looked confused,

"When?" asked James, smiling slightly,

"Well," started Sirius, thinking hard, "Well there was the time-"

"Black," said Ally, walking towards him with a smile, "Did hell just freeze over or were you just thinking?"

Sirius grinned at her, "Well baby, if all I have to do is think to get you to talk to me, I'm going to be doing a lot more thinking from now on."

"Ha, as if that could happen Black. I was merely commenting on how odd the thoughtful look looked on your face." She said as Sirius pulled her onto his lap. She leaned against him unconsciously, making Sirius grin even more.

Lily, Sam and Anna walked in the hall a few minutes later, Lily looked at Ally with wide, horrified eyes, Sam looked on amused, and Anna laughed. When they walked by the marauders, Lily grabbed Ally by the back of her shirt, pulling her off Sirius and brought her to where they were sitting, far away from the marauders, muttering things angrily in Ally's ears.

"What do you think you're doing? I leave you for one second and you're off in Black's arms!"

"Lily, relax. I don't like Black in any way, I don't know how I got there, I really don't! One minute we were talking and the next I was in his lap!" sighed Ally,

"Oh give it a rest Al, we know you _loved_ it." Sam teased,

"So, how was it? Most girls dream of that, you know," continued Anna, grinning.

"Oh shut up," muttered Ally, blushing.

* * *

November and December flew by without any trouble. The fight between Lily and James depend. The whole school, at first, were really happy that they had become friends, now had taken sides. The whole school was in an uproar. Dumbledore wasn't as cheerful as he usually was, and was rumoured to have snapped at a student, something he had never done before. This rumour, of course, was publicly addressed and Dumbledore assured everyone that he never yelled at a student, nor did he ever intend to. 

James continued to sleep on the couch, every morning becoming more and more tired and grouchy. After endless Quidditch practices, hours of tutoring younger students, and what seemed like minutes of sleeping, James had had enough.

"Evans, hey Evans!" James shouted down the hall where Lily and Sam were walking towards ancient runes. Lily turned around, threw James an annoyed glance, but waited for him to catch up before continuing to walk towards class.

"What do you want Potter." Sighed Lily,

"I want the bed back." Replied James,

"Well you're not getting it back."

"Yes I am. I've slept on the couch for the last 3 months, it's your turn now."

"But I hate couches!" cried Lily

"So do I!"

"So?"

"So! So that means that I get the bed!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No" cried James

"Yes" yelled Lily

"Ha! I knew you'd see it my way!" smirked James before heading into the classroom.

"You git! You tricked me! I will not give up the bed! There's no way I'm sleeping on the couch you little son of a-"

"Miss Evans!" cried Professor Pompeyo, the Ancient Runes teacher.

"Yes, Miss Evans!" mocked Sirius, appearing behind Professor Pompeyo with a smirk,

"Black, sit down. Potter you too. Miss Evans, watch your language."

"Sorry professor won't happen again."

That night Lily slept on the couch. The next day Lily snapped at everyone, earned one detention. Got Ally mad at her and got Anna and Sam into a fight. A week later, after sleeping on the couch for just 7 days, she had already had 6 arguments with her friends, had turned Peter and Remus to fight, and had almost broken up the Marauders, something no one had ever been able to do. Needless to say, her friends were not happy with her at all. After two weeks, Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"Potter." Lily said quietly, it was 1 o'clock in the morning and she wasn't sure if James was up.

"What Lily?" asked James sleepily.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked timidly,

"Why?"

"Because the couch is really uncomfortable and I really want to sleep here."

"On one condition."

"Okay, what?"

"Get down on your knees, beg to me, and say that James is the sexiest thing in the whole world." Smirked James as he got out his camera.

"All right, but I'm only doing this because I really want that bed!" she said, bright red. Grudgingly, she got down on her knees, and begged him to let her in the bed; James taking pictures the whole time. Then at the end of the begging, she said that "James is the sexiest thing in the whole world" a total of seven times. Finally, James let her in the bed.

The next day, things were easier between them. Over time, they resumed working together in class, and started doing heads business together. It was usually stiff between them, but they were getting better.

January flew by and Valentines day was coming closer.

* * *

"Hey girls," said Lily, walking into the 7th year girls dormitory and sitting down on Ally's bed. 

"Hey Lils," they replied.

"What cha doing?" asked Lily

"Looking at this weeks _witch weekly's._ Wanna see?" asked Sam,

"Sure, anything interesting?" replied Lily

"Well, this months horoscopes came out." Said Anna

"Oh," squealed Ally playfully, "I wonder who my love will be this month!"

"Wait," said Sam suddenly, "I hear something, don't you hear it?"

"Yes," replied Anna, "It's saying…yes! It's saying _Ally….Ally….your love this month will be…Sirius Black_"

"Really?" asked Ally, astonished, "I didn't hear that at all! Maybe you two are gifted! You should talk to Dumbledore!"

Lily burst out laughing, so did Anna and Sam. Ally, realising what was going on, started launching pillows at the three girls. They all started screaming and laughing as they ran around the room in their large T-shirts and underwear. There was feathers everywhere. When James, Sirius, Remus and Peter rushed in, all looking concerned and alarmed, they were not prepared to be attacked my four laughing girls.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Lily, attacking Remus with pillows,

"Ahhhh!" Screamed James as Sam attacked him. Ally jumped on Sirius's back and he ran around the room, all 7 of them laughing really hard. Peter slipped out, unnoticed by anyone but Anna, who followed him, hoping to surprise him. She wasn't prepared, however, to discover what she did. She was shocked to see Peter talking to Malfoy before heading off in the Slytherin Common Room's direction. Intrigued and partially worried for her friend Peter, she followed him. She didn't realise that by following him she would be making the most difficult decision of her life. A decision so difficult, it would take her life.

* * *

Exams are done! So, as promised, here's chapter 5! I hope it didn't disapoint (: 

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It really means a lot. **Awesom- 55, Issa1711, hermionewiz27, hermy permy, piggy296, Shadow-Minor**, thanks so much! And thanks to everyone who wishes me luck on my exams, they went well :) **darkHPfan411** - Yeah, it's sad, but all's well that ends well... (I think that's the saying) **Rictumsempra **- hehe, exams are evil little things, and I'm glad you thought about it differently! Yes, poor James indeed... in a situation like that it's hard to choose who's side i'm on... **GoddessGirl16328** - I suppose that they did sort of apologise in this chapter... in an indirect way...

I just want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and I hope it's a restfull and pleasant time for all!

Take Care,

Chrissy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Danger in the Dungeons

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma, Friends (TV Show) or anything else you recognize :)

* * *

There was nothing like a pillow fight to lighten the mood of the two groups. Joking and laughing they walked out of the girls' room arm and arm. They didn't realise that the stairs had turned into a slide. At the bottom of the stairs, they were met with a bunch of scared and pale faces and Professor McGonagall's pale, sad and horrified look. Immediately, they knew something was wrong. When she didn't even bother to give detentions to the group about having boys in their dormitory and told them to follow her, they all started to panic. They walked in silence until they reached Dumbledore's office. 

"Good evening Mr Potter, Ms Evans, Mr Black, Ms Bowerfuff, Mr Lupin and Ms Thompson. Sit down please, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Where's Anna?" Asked Lily looking around for her friend,

"Yes, and Peter too!" added James,

"That is what I wish to speak to you about. We cannot find Peter within the school boundaries and we found Anna unconscious on the floor near the Slytherin Common room. We're not sure why she was found there or what she was doing but we know that she was hit with the Cruciatus curse, and that she was hit with the Avada Kedavra curse. But because the person who cursed her was obviously an amateur who had never done it before, the person did not do it properly therefore she is not dead, yet. Unfortunately we do not know how much she was affected by this curse as of right now but we will know once the medi-witches from Saint Mungos get here."

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Ally,

"We have to go see her!" said Remus, looking concerned,

"Unfortunately you cannot see her until the medi-witches do. I suggest that you all go to your common room and relax. Mr Potter and Mrs Evans I must speak with you for a moment right now."

As the four sad and disbelieving faces left the room. Dumbledore turned to Lily and James, "Lily, James, this is just the beginning of a horrible epidemic. I'm afraid there will be more of this happening very soon. I want you two to organize a Valentines day ball to keep spirits up. We need to keep school morale high if we want unity and happiness in the school. I understand that you both are going through a hard time and this time will only get harder, but please do this for yourselves, your friends, the school, and me." Lily nodded quickly and left, tears still falling from her eyes. James looked at him with disbelieving eyes, as if asking him why he was making them do this now, when everything was bad. But Dumbledore nodded at him and James knew that he had to leave as well.

They went up to their head common room and got to work right away. Lily was burring herself in work, trying to forget all about Anna. James helped a little bit, but he was more concerned about Lily at that moment. After working for three hours, James stopped Lily and forced her to have a break.

"Do you want to go to the kitchens and get something to eat?" he asked her gently,

"I'm not hungry," she replied stiffly and attempted to pick up her pen and continue on with the plans for the dance. Unfortunately at that moment, her stomach started to grumble and James smirked triumphantly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the kitchens. Their favourite house elf, Mimi, was there.

"Master Potter, Miss Evans, come quickly!" she ushered them into the back room and they saw a house elf giving birth to two little house elves. The site was rather disgusting but none of the house elves knew what to do. So James rolled up his sleeve and tried to deliver the babies as best as he knew how. Unfortunately he had no idea what he was doing so Lily, who had been raised in the country and had dealt with pregnant horses before, took over and delivered the babies in less than 10 minutes.

"Oh thank-you so much, Miss…" the new mother of the twins replied.

"You can call me Lily, and this is James." Lily replied with a tired smile,

"It is tradition in my family that the person who delivers the children gets to name them. It would be an honour if you two would each name one." Said the new mother, at that moment, the girl house elf opened her eyes and looked at Lily, she winked at the baby and the baby winked back!

"Oh she's a winky all right!" cooed Lily, not realising what she had said,

"Winky! It's a perfect name!" cried the mother happily, and Lily looked at James in disbelief. James tried to mask his laughter by throwing a coughing fit and the house elves all rushed to him with tissues and warm water. Now it was James' turn to name the boy. James studied him carefully; he had very large ears, huge brown eyes, and was rather small. He thought about the name Twinkie, it would rhyme with his sister Winky, but he shook the thought away because it sounded too corny. He didn't know what to name the boy at all. He looked at the kitchens around him and saw the words _D O B B Y_ written about a picture of a house elf with a kind smile. This man seemed nice, so James declared that the boys name would be "Dobby". When he told them that he would be naming the elf Dobby the mother shed some tears.

"That was his grandfathers name!" cried the house elf,

"Is there something wrong with that? Should I change the name?" asked James, concerned,

"No, it's a beautiful name! Come visit us often and it will be my duty as well as my children to serve you and your generations to come with the utmost loyalty and care!"

"Now really," started Lily but the house elf interrupted her,

"If there's ever anything you need, masters, _anything,_ do not hesitate to ask!"

"Well, we were a little hungry, is there any food around here?" asked James and at once all the elves brought food to them.

Lily and James sat for a few hours eating and talking quietly, even though everything seemed to be going wrong. For those few hours everything was the way it should be. Something special happened between them in those hours, they had reached an understanding of each other. Seeing Lily so distressed and worried about her friend brought a feeling out in James that he had never felt for a girl before. It was starting to scare him. What also scared him was that he was more worried for Lily then he was for Peter and Anna. He wouldn't let anyone know of these feelings, so for the moment, he let everything go and relaxed and was truly himself with Lily Evans. He was able to make her laugh, think, learn, and fight. Lily finally understood what all her friends had been saying about James Potter, about how he had layers, and she was finally getting closer to the real him. The thought scared her, but excited her at the same time. They went to bed that night with a new understanding of each other and a new friendship blossoming, and for the moment, it was all that mattered.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but it _is_ boxing day (for Canada, at least) and i'm about to go shopping... the best deals are today... 

Oh, some of you were confused about if Lily and James were friends again. I hope this chapter clears that up. So yes, thanks to **hermionewiz27**, **I love fred and george**,** lily9306** (well, aren't you a smart one, but give me some credit, i'm not that predictable...) , **awesome-55** (well, I don't know if Lily and James will ever be totally okay, until perhaps, the last chapter, but for now it's quite good), **Carinka**, **xxemeralds4everxx**, **Issa1711** ( like i said to Awesome-55, they may never be best friends, but they're getting there) **BrazilianPrincess, GoddessGirl16328** (thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try to get an other update in before I go back to school!)

Once again, Happy Holidays and I hope you all have a safe New Years and start the new year off well!

All the best,

Chrissy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Anna 

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma, Friends (TV Show) or anything else you recognize :)

This chapter explains what happend to Anna... so that's why it's short..

* * *

Anna followed Peter because she wanted to surprise him! It seemed that she was the one surprised as she saw him talking to Malfoy and walking off. Anna had never liked Peter, but he was one of her friends and she was worried that he would get himself in trouble by talking to Malfoy, who was never good news. She ran after him, as quietly as she could with her wand in her hand, she knew who they were. They were death eaters. She shivered at the thought. Her father and boyfriend worked for the Italian Ministry in the Law and Aurors Department, and had heard them talking about death eaters and Voldemort. She saw Peter stop and look around before walking slowly to the Slytherin Common Room, clutching his left arm. Finally it struck her, Peter was a Death Eater, she almost screamed him fright, but instead gasped. She saw Peter turn around in quickly to see where the noise came from and she frantically hid behind a statue, praying to Merlin that he wouldn't see her. When she saw him turn around and go towards to Common Room Anna made a run for it, she needed to get Dumbledore. It wasn't Peter, however, that saw her running. Anna had always been a good runner, but not as good as Nott. 

"Goucci!" Sneered Nott

"Nott." Replied Anna in the same tone, wand in her hand,

"What a pleasure to see you here,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say the same to you," snapped Anna. "Now if you excuse me, I'll just be on my way." She turned to leave, but Nott was faster, and caught her wrist,

"You see, Chica, I simply cannot let you go," smiled Nott evilly, " Pettigrew!"

"Yes, Nott. Here, sir" Peter gasped when he saw Anna, and so did she,

"Peter!" she cried, she started kicking at Nott, yelling and screaming to let her go, and Peter just watched her, in total shock. Nott finally held her down so she couldn't run.

"Pettigrew, what should I do with her, we can't have her running to Potter and the rest with news of our secret weapon." Smirked Nott,

"Well what if we just used a memory charm, no one would get hurt," whimpered Peter

"Good Idea, but I'd much rather kill her." Said Nott thoughtfully

"No, I don't think that would work," replied Anna quickly

"Oh shut up Goucci," sapped Nott, "If I want to kill you I will"

"Oh for the love of Merlin," yelled Anna "My last name is Chicagoucci! Not Chica, and not Goucci! Get it straight!"

"I've had enough of you!" Yelled Nott, "Crucio!"

Anna screamed in pain, it felt like the world was crashing down around her. Peter covered his eyes, and begged Nott to stop.

"Pettigrew, if you can't stand to see someone get hit with this curse, you're not fit to be a death eater."

"She's my friend." Said Peter quietly, "Just let her go."

"I can't," said Nott, "She knows too much."

"So this is it then?" replied Peter

"No, you have to do it." Said Nott

"No. I will not." Said Peter, he had never been so sure of something before, but he knew that he could not kill his friend; he would never kill his friend.

"Kill her, or Master will kill you." Yelled Nott

Anna was still screaming in pain, tears running down her eyes, Nott took the spell off her and she lay there, almost wishing for death, but she knew that she couldn't die, not now, she needed to tell Dumbledore, her father, she needed to tell her boyfriend that she loved him, she needed to tell Sam to speak up, Lily to calm down and love James, Ally to realise that she was in love with Sirius, and she needed to tell Peter that it was okay, and that he could get out of this mess.

Peter looked at her, he was scared, and he didn't want her to die. He, however, didn't want to die either. It was his life or hers, he wasn't sure that he was ready to give up his life, and he knew that even if he didn't kill her, someone else would. He also knew that if he killed her, it would be quick and painless, but if someone else, like Nott killed her, he would probably rape her first, or get as much amusement out of her as possible. He looked at her with determination in his eyes, and Anna started to scream.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I hope that one day you'll understand." Said Peter quietly, one lone tear dropped from his eyes.

"Any last words, _Chica?_" sneered Nott

"My name is Anna Chicagoucci," replied Anna, "and you'll never win, never, I'm going to die with my head up in the air, there's something's that are worth dying for, I guess that's something you'll never understand. Good luck, Peter, I hope you know that one day our friends will find you, and they will kill you, mark my words, you will never get away with this."

"I guess there's nothing left to say then," replied Nott, "Pettigrew, if you please."

"Avada Kedavra." He said and Anna fell to the floor, dead, or so it seemed.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the shortness! There's only 2 chapters left though! So stick with me... And i have the final chapters written so they should be up shortly!

Once again, thank-you for reviewing!!! So thanks to **Chatty Chick, BrazilianPrincess, Dogofalldoom, SparklingSilverStars and QueenOfTheSidhe** (thank-you for that wonderfully random review... it cracked me up... :) )

Happy New Years everyone!! Remeber: Don't drink and drive!!!

Take Care,

Chrissy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables, Puma, Friends (TV Show) or anything else you recognize :)

* * *

The week following the incident seemed to pass in a blur for Lily and her friends. Peter had shown up the next morning saying he had wanted some time alone and had transfigured himself into his rat form and snuck off to Hogsmade for the night, no one had questioned him. Anna was unconscious and wasn't showing signs of waking up, but she wasn't dead. They would each take turns going to see Anna and bringing her flowers and homework. They all tried talking to her to make her wake up, but so far they had had no luck.

It was Sirius and Ally's turn to visit Anna during their lunchtime. They bickered along the way and raced each other outside the hospital wing, it seemed as though they were completely oblivious to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Hey Si? I think we should probably go inside and visit Anna now," said Ally, panting from the run.

"Excellent idea, Alster!" replied Sirius, grinning.

They found Anna lying in the same position they had left her, hands limply by her side, face void of any emotion, and both of their grins slowly started to fade and their once carefree spirits now darkened and halted to a gloomy state. Ally touched Anna's hand softly, and started whispering to her, begging her to wake up. Sirius, knowing it wasn't his turn to say anything, stood slightly away from them. Suddenly Ally turned to him.

"You know, Anna was my first friend here at Hogwarts," she began softly. "I was all alone on the train; I was trying to find James actually. I was scared, I didn't know anyone, and all of a sudden, I see Anna talking to a boy, I think she was telling him off for trying to look up her skirt. She had made some joke so I started laughing; she turned and smiled at me. She gave me one of those Anna smiles, the ones that make you think everything is going to be okay, and from that moment I knew that we would be best friends. If she's not here to give me those smiles, who will? Who'll be there to tell me everything is okay? To bear hug me until I can't breathe? She was the one that used to watch out for all of us, and would constantly tell you when you were doing something wrong, and even though she knew you would mess up, she let us! I never understood why she would let us mess up and make idiots of ourselves. At first I thought that she wanted to yell afterwards "I told you so!" but she never did, never! I know now that she wanted us to learn, and she was usually the second person, behind Lily, to beat up on whoever it was that had hurt me, or somehow try to make it better. She never got angry fast, didn't have a temper like Lily, or the quiet revengefulness like Sam, she just…" a lone tear traveled down her face. It was the closest Sirius had ever seen her get to crying; she was usually the strong one. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest. She wasn't crying; it seemed that she had just given up hope. Sometimes giving up hope was worse then crying your heart out, and Sirius couldn't bear it.

"I'll be here, I won't let anything else hurt you every again, I promise." He said, eyes tearing with frustration and dedication. He made a silent promise that day in the infirmary, holding a girl who had lost all hope, next to a girl who was as good as dead. He swore to do his best to rid the world of Voldemort, and not rest until he had fully paid for what he had done.

----------------------------------------------

Lily and James were in their common room, probably planning the ball, Sirius and Ally were visiting Anna, and Peter was sleeping so Sam and Remus were all alone in the common room. They had been spending a lot of time together and both of them were comfortable. Sam was quietly studying and Remus was reading a book. They usually sat in silence but today Sam kept looking over at Remus.

"What is it, Sam, do I have something on my face?" said Remus with a small smile on his face, Sam blushed.

"Yes, actually, you have this big chocolate mark on your cheek that I find very distracting," replied Sam with a small smirk, her smirk grew when Remus frantically whipped at his cheek trying to rid himself of the chocolate stain. Sighing, Remus looked at Sam,

"There's nothing there, right?" Sam only laughed.

"You're looking paler today, is everything alright?" asked Sam, changing the direction of the conversation. Remus shifted a bit.

"So the truth comes out, that's what's been bothering you, or do you just enjoy staring at me?"

Sam smiled at him "A bit of both, maybe? I know this sounds weird, but is it that time of the month?"

Remus turned paler, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard, no one had. He relaxed and smiled a bit "I'm not sure I know that you're talking about, my period isn't due for another week if that's what you're talking about."

"Good one, I guess I walked right into it. But you know exactly what I'm talking about," she leaned in and Remus' eyes closed as he smelt her perfume, "is full moon soon?"

"It's tomorrow," sighed Remus, "and how did you know? Did anyone tell you? Does anyone else know?"

"Relax, no one told me. Anna and I know, but Lily and Ally don't. I guess I just noticed that you were gone on full moons a lot, it all sort of clicked after a while."

"Why aren't you running away or telling Dumbledore or something," snapped Remus bitterly,

"Why would I do that," she turned serious, "Wait, your not going to bite me right now are you? Oh no, Oh no!" she gasped and started backing up, fear written in her eyes,

"What?! No! Of course not! What are you doing?" Sam burst out laughing,

"Wow, that was easy!"

"Hey, that was mean. I thought you weren't into the practical jokes and the acting thing."

"Just like you, right?" Remus smiled, as if he finally understood her, she was just like him, in a way, mysterious, loud, quiet, soft, energetic and playful. She smiled back and leaned in a little bit, Remus closed the distance between them and their lips met. Remus quickly deepened the kiss and held her like a very experienced kisser would. While the thought disturbed Sam, she found it very easy to forget everything and just focused on remembering to breathe. After some time Sam broke away,

"So you really don't bite, right?" Remus laughed at kissed her again, truly happy that he had finally found someone who understood him. He grinned at her,

"Not much, anyways."

* * *

So there's chapter 8! One chapter left!

Thanks for reviewing! But feel free to **review** again!

Take Care guys!

Chrissy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Their Final Days

* * *

Remus and Sam had become a couple, Ally and Sirius had become very close, and so Lily and James were often left to do heads duties on their own. Somehow though, they didn't mind as much. They had become better friends since Anna's accident. At night they would sometimes chatter mindlessly about their days, sometimes they would have deeper conversations. It was easy to see that James and Lily were slowly starting to fall in love. James had never made a move on Lily after the photo incident, and Lily, though she didn't know why, felt a little mad that he hadn't tried anything in almost 4 months! The Valentine's Day Ball was coming closer, they had decided on a simple evening with girls in fancy muggle dresses (provided by a small magical store just outside of hogsmade) and the men in dress robes, and it would be a masquerade. No one would have a date seeing as you probably wouldn't be able to find them anyways. 

The weekend before the ball was a stressful one. The girls had gone to hogsmade to buy dresses, but the store was packed with girls from Hogwarts, they also weren't sure if they should buy Anna a dress or not, she had twitched her hand once in the last month, but that was the only sign they had. They decided to buy her one, just in case. If she did wake up, and they hadn't gotten her a dress she would kill them for not getting her a dress.

Finally, after hours of waiting in long lines, they each had a dress for themselves and an extra one for Anna. They all looked stunning. Sam had bought a royal blue dress that reached her knees, Ally had bought a sleeveless red dress that also reached her knees, and Lily had bought a white halter top dress that reached her knees. They had bought Anna a black one sleeved cocktail dress that would look stunning on her. They each got a pair of strappy high heeled sandals that would match there dress and went to the three broomsticks to celebrate their success.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a great time in Zonko's. It was quieter then usual; the boys figured that everyone was out shopping for last minute accessories for their outfits. The boys had their outfits all covered; they had written to their moms and their moms had taken care of everything! After a few hours in Zonko's and a few more hours playing in the snow, they went to the three broomsticks for a mug of butterbeer where they found the three girls chatting excitedly and giggling uncontrollably.

"Well, if it isn't my three favourite people in the whole world!" Exclaimed Sirius brightly. James, Remus and Peter turned to Sirius, looking offended.

"What do you mean, your favourite people in the whole world?" said Remus,

"Yeah," added Peter, "What about us?"

"Oh, you guys don't count." Replied Sirius

"What?! We don't count? How could you say such a thing? Especially after last night! I feel so used!" exclaimed James, Sirius grinned and patted James on the back while the girls erupted in more giggles. They all sat down and talked while they waited for their drinks to come. When they did, Sirius flirted mercilessly with the Rosmerta, who blushed like a schoolgirl causing Ally to have a sour look on her face and everyone else to laugh. Sirius then grinned cheekily at her, causing her to scowl even more.

"Didn't know you cared, hot stuff."

"I don't, smart ass."

"Oh, but your face would say otherwise."

"Oh, but your face is ugly."

"We both know it isn't."

"But everyone else knows it is."

"Touché."

"Thank-you."

The afternoon went on normally, until Lily realised that she and James were supposed to meet with the prefects and ran to the meeting, but of course everyone had left. When they were finally able to round everyone up the meeting went on as planned and they realised that they were a lot more prepared for the ball then they had originally thought. The work was divided and everyone went their separate ways for the remainder of the weekend.

* * *

The week of the dance passed in a blur and before they knew it, it was the Friday before the dance. Around midnight, the preparations were done, and all that was needed was people to be there dancing. Lily and James were too tired to notice each other so they collapsed on their bed basically on top of each other, and woke up completely entangled. After the few moments of embarrassment, they arranged themselves in a comfortable position and just sat there, enjoying the quietness and peacefulness of the moment. 

"I miss Anna," Lily said softly, James turned to look at her,

"I know,"

"Really, am I that obvious?"

"Nah, you're one of the best actresses I know."

"I guess you know me too well then,"

"I guess I do. What do you miss most about her?"

"The reassurance she gave me. Whenever I was scared she always had the answers, or pretended to. Whenever I had to try something new, she was always behind me, telling me it was okay. Whenever my family would ignore me, or move my stuff out of my room to make an exercise room and make me sleep on the old, uncomfortable couch, she was the one you could call and bitch about everything. I love Sam and Ally, but it just doesn't feel complete without her."

James smiled sadly at her, "I understand completely." And he really did.

They sat there in silence for a while, and Lily, looking at the time, regretfully got up and promised that they'd see each other at the dance.

"Save the last dance for me." He had said with a wink.

Lily, Sam and Ally had spent the entire day getting ready, from hair to makeup to dresses and nails. Finally, they were ready to go. They each had on their masks but it was fairly easy to tell who they were. They all walked to the entrance of the great hall and prepared themselves for what looked like one of the best of their lives.

They walked in. The prefects had done a wonderful job of decorating the place. They sat down to eat by themselves, since they couldn't seem to find anyone they knew.

Finally, the dance begun; the music started up and Lily, Sam and Ally were asked to dance right away by men she thought she knew. The one that asked her had jet-black hair and startling hazel eyes. Thinking it was James they danced the whole night, not talking, just dancing. One time she looked at him and said "I thought I was only dancing the last dance with you." He looked at her oddly but didn't say anything else. At the second to last dance "James" leaned forward and kissed her. It was rough and impersonal and "James" was forcing himself on her; it wasn't anything like she had expected. She pulled away violently only to turn around and see James with his mask off, looking at her with hurt and horror written in his eyes. Eyes widening she turned to the man she thought was James only to see him take off his mask and turn into Snape! Lily's eyes watered as she watched a furious James stalk out of the great hall. Turning to Snape, she slapped him hard across the cheek, screaming, "You Bastard!" and running off to find James.

Ally and Sirius, who had been dancing, looked over at Remus and Sam, who also had been dancing, and all turned to Snape, grinning evilly and advancing slowly.

Lily chased after James, he ran farther away, she finally caught up to him and found him sitting on the edge of the giant pond in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. She walked slowly up to him; if he knew she was there he didn't show any signs of recognizing him.

"James," she said softly.

"Yes," he said in a pained but eerily calm voice

"Let me explain –" Lily started but was cut off by James raised hand. It had started to snow lightly.

"I don't want to know." He said quietly

"But you don't understand-" Lily tried again

"I said I know want to know." He answered, more urgently

"Just let me explain!" cried Lily

"I don't want to know!" roared James "Whatever crazy, stupid excuses you have, I don't want to know. I don't want to know how sorry you are, or what bullshit you might tell me. _I don't want to know_. I don't want to hear it!" Lily looked furious.

"You are so _infuriating_! Do you know how many sleepless nights you've caused me? How many nights I've wondered if you still like me? Do you know the kind of energy you take out of me? The kind of energy you give me? I love you god damn it! I can't believe it! I can't believe you don't want to hear me say that! You know I never would have kissed Snape if I didn't think he was _you_!" She yelled, blood rising to her face as she said this. James, however, looked at her in a whole new light, with the snow falling lightly on her hair, with her face getting redder and redder; he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"And you know what else I hate about –"

James, tuning out after she had said, "I love you" he cut her off from completing her rant by kissing her with as much energy as he could muster in his dazed state. It was gentle but urgent, soft but rough, it sent Lily's head spinning and she could hardly keep her shaky knees standing upright. When it ended they looked at each other with dazed but happy expressions on their faces. Slowly, they were brought back to real life and they heard the last slow song of the night playing. Lily grinned at James, "I saved the last dance for you, didn't I?" James grinned at her, "I love you Lily Evans more then you'll ever know." He slowly got down on one knee, just as Ally, Sirius, Remus, Sam and Snape dressed in a pink frilly outfit with curls in his hair and makeup on his face ran out looking happier then they had ever seen them, well, with the exception of Snape, who looked like he might vomit any minute. Lily didn't see them, her heart had stopped as she saw James get down on one knee, and she knew what the "getting down on one knee meant," and she wasn't sure…

"Will you do me to honour of going to Hogsmade with me next weekend?" he said, smiling nervously

"Oh James!" cried Lily throwing her arms around him. "Yes! Of course I will! But it isn't a hogsmade weekend!" James laughed loudly,

"Since when has that ever stopped us before?" Lily wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, they only stopped when Ally literally separated them so she could throw her arms around Lily.

"Guess what?" she cried, crying slightly,

"You turned Snape into a girl?" replied Lily

"No! More important than that!" She cried

"Anna's awake!" Yelled Sam, running towards them at hugging them

"No fair! You stole my line!" Yelled Ally, pouting slightly and Sam stuck out her tongue at her.

"What are we doing here, let's go!" Yelled Lily, dragging Sam and Ally along with James, who still had a dazed expression on his face, Remus and Sirius following.

* * *

"There we go Harry, that's how your father and I fell in love. Oh I love you so much Harry, and I love your father so much too," said Lily, tears running down her cheeks. "Now whatever happens with Voldemort, I want you to keep living, always keep living, no matter how hard it may seem. I want you to find joy in the simplest things; I want you, my son, to be happy. Because if you're happy, I'm happy." 

As she said this, her husband, James, came into the room looking terrified, but with a determined look on his face, he kissed his wife for the last time and said,

"He's here, take Harry and go, now!"

That night, October 31st, Halloween night, two innocent people died, one innocent man was put in jail, one man was left without anyone and one man fled the magical world as he'd known it, to live as a rat for the next 12 years, because he was a traitor, an evil traitor.

That night, October 31st, Halloween night, an innocent boy was sent to live with his aunt and uncle he had never known existed. He went there an orphan, without the parents who had loved him and each other so much. An orphan with that would be remembered forever as the Boy-Who-Lived. But his real name was Harry Potter.

* * *

It's finished! Done! Terminer! Wow. I can't beleive it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and helped me get through writing this story! I think this is the first fanfic that's not a one-shot that I ever finished. So thank-you, thank-you thank-you X 100000000 :-)

Why don't you hit the "review" button down there, hmmm?

Take Care,

Chrissy888777999


End file.
